Los trabajos de Cupido
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: San valentin al estilo Rumiko Takahashi. Este día de San Valentín séra inolvidable para Ranma, pero no por las razones que cree. Un Dios longevo y el mejor arte marcialista del mundo se encuentran.


**Todos los personajes de este fanfiction, son propiedad de la señora Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esteo sin intención de lucro, por lo cual no estoy haciendo nada malo... jejejeje n.n**

**Dicho esto... aqui vamos**

**Hana**

**Los trabajos de cupido…**

Amanece Nerima con una hermosa mañana, la anterior al día de San Valentín, pero para el Dios del amor, no habrá jamás reto tan difícil que el de unir a una linda parejita que vive allí.

-¡Ranma no baka!-grita Akane desde su habitación mientras su prometido **(y el de muchas otras)** vuela por los aires.

-Nunca cambiarán…-dice Nabiki mientras cuenta la cantidad de fotos que le ha vendido a Kuno para ver como han avanzado los negocios desde la llegada de Ranma.

-Siempre me hace lo mismo… -dice Ranma mientras vuela por los cielos de Nerima- oh… no sabía que el colegio fuera tan lindo desde arriba…-dice viendo el techo de la secundaria Furinkan- lo único bueno es que siempre me deja en el Ucchan's para comer…-dice Ranma cuando ve que llega en picada a la puerta del restaurante de Ukyo.

-Hola Ranma…-dice Ukyo al verlo- ¿Qué quieres hoy?

-Dame una orden triple de Okonomiyaki… -dice Ranma desplomándose en el mostrador de la joven Kuonji.

-¿Una orden triple? ¿Paso algo malo?

-Lo de siempre….

-Te mandó a volar…-dice ella preparando la tortilla y hablando como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Ajaaaaaaa…-dice él más desganado.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Solo le dije que el día de San Valentín no era gran cosa…

-Ay… Ranma, Ranma, Ranma…-dice ella chasqueando la lengua- esa no es la forma de referirte al día más romántico del año… no, no… esa definitivamente no es la manera… porque… sabes que si… tú me llegaras a decir algo así… ¡TE GOLPEARÍA EN MEDIO DE ESA CABEZOTA!-dice ella convirtiéndose en un demonio para luego volver a la normalidad-¿Lo sabías no?

-Sabes que… mejor lo dejamos para después… ¿Me la envías a domicilio…?-dice Ranma huyendo del lugar lo más rápido posible.

Corre por la ciudad con la velocidad de un rayo cuando desafortunadamente choca con algo en el camino. Un viejito de aspecto demasiado extravagante. Con solo un pañal sobre su cuerpo, unas alas doradas, una lista larga, una canasta con unas ridículas flechas y unos grandes anteojos culo de botella **(seguro los compró en el mismo lugar que Mousse)**

-Ay… ay… mi pobre espalda…-se queja el viejito mientras se observa en la misma la marca de una pisada- ¿No piensas ayudar a un anciano?-dice el viejo mirando a Ranma.

-Tengo prisa abuelo…

-Que maleducado… sabrás que por tu culpa toda una ciudad llorará…que mal… tantos años creando milagros… pero este fallaré por un maleducado… ay…ay… pobre de esta ciudad.

-¿Cómo?

-Mi nombre es Eros…

-¿Eros?

-Si, soy el dios del amor… creador de lo maravilloso, el dios más maravilloso de todos.

-Aja… claro…"de todos los viejos de la ciudad me tenía que topar con uno loco"-piensa Ranma.

-No me crees ¿Verdad jovencito?

-La verdad… que no…

-Pero puedo demostrártelo…je je…-dice el anciano dirigiendo su mano a la canasta llena de flechas que había en su espalda. De allí saca unas patéticas flechas con punta de goma de succión y apuntando con su arco, le da a una joven que pasaba por allí.

-Mira esto…-le dice el anciano con complicidad.

La muchacha recibió el flechazo en la espalda y en cuanto vio a un muchacho que pasaba, lo abrazó con ternura y lo besó.

-¿Lo ves?-dice el viejo Eros mostrándole a Ranma la escena.

-Eso no prueba nada… puede ser que hayan acordado verse aquí…

-Igualmente… me lastimaste el tobillo y la espalda… gracias a ti, no podré hacer mi deber… y justo en mi día…-dice el anciano Eros llorando.

-Está bien… está bien… pero no llore… por favor…-dice Ranma sintiéndose muy incómodo.

-Gracias joven… no eres tan malo después de todo.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Ya lo verás…-dice Eros sonriendo de manera tal que Ranma teme.

-¡Ni loco! ¡No! ¡Me niego!-grita Ranma alborotando a todos los pájaros de la ciudad que antes descansaban.

-No te queda mal…-dice el viejo mirando la larga túnica blanca que ahora cubría a Ranma, las diminutas alitas doradas que tenía en la espalda y su cabello que ahora era rubio.

-¡¿Está loco?! ¡No puedo salir a la calle así!

-No te preocupes… -dice Eros volteando la mirada- puedes irte cuando quieras… los únicos que lo sentirán son las personas de la ciudad….-dice el anciano aparentando llanto y tapándose la cara.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… como odio ser tan débil…-murmura Ranma a regañadientes- ahora encima soy rubio… hueco…

-Óyeme…-dijo el anciano al escuchar el comentario del joven Saotome- para que sepas yo era rubio en mi juventud…

-Y claro…

-Claro que eran otras épocas… 2000 años son muchos…-dice el anciano mirando el cielo con nostalgia.

-Bueno… ejem… puede decirme que debo hacer…

-Si, claro… solo debes salir mañana, el día de San Valentín y flechar a las personas que dice la lista en el momento justo, para que se enamoren de la persona que aparece a su lado el la lista.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Acá dice Nabiki-Kuno!-grita Ranma sorprendido.

-Ahhh… ellos son los retos más difíciles que he tenido… ella que no piensa más que en dinero… y él que es el mayor atolondrado que he visto…-dice Eros negando con la cabeza.

-Ah...

-Bueno, ya tienes todo… mañana a primera hora debes empezar… y no hagas nada fuera de la lista… nunca fleches a nadie que no aparezca en ella…

-Bueno, bueno… ya entendí…-dice Ranma sulfurado de que la gente se ría de él al pasar.

-Y no puedes pelear…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si, cómo crees que me sentiría si mi enviado perturbara la paz en el día en el que el amor debe reinar…

-Pero se van a burlar de mí….

-No te preocupes….

-Eso me tranquiliza mucho…

-Puedes irte entonces… nos vemos mañana…-dice el viejo retirándose del lugar. Ranma voltea para dirigirse al dojo, pero tiene una duda.

-¡Espere…! ¿Qué pasa si…?-dice y antes de terminar la frase, descubre que el anciano ha desaparecido-diablos… no puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto…-dice Ranma totalmente avergonzado de si mismo.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

-Bueno… gracias a Dios esto dura un solo día…-dice Ranma al despertar-empecemos… la primera de la lista… ¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Ukyo Kuonji?! Y va con… ¡¿Ryoga Hibiki?! No puedo creerlo… Ucchan y Ryoga… -dice Ranma sin poder creerlo- bueno… si cupido lo dice…-dice el joven Saotome colocándose bien la canasta llena de flechas rosas.

Rápidamente se dirige al Ucchan's y allí encuentra a Ryoga, pidiendo una orden de comida.

-Hola Ryoga… ¿Qué deseas?

-No lo sé… porque, la verdad…-dice vaciándose los bolsillos que **(valga la redundancia)** estaban vacíos.

-Oh… je je je… no te preocupes… la casa invita… después de todo… ¿Hace cuanto que nos conocemos?-dice Ukyo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Pues…-dice Ryoga sonrojándose- hace mucho… te conozco el mismo tiempo que he conocido a Saotome…-dice rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza.

-Bueno… te haré un rico okonomiyaki muy sabroso…-dice ella tomando sus espátulas.

-Esto será fácil…-murmura Ranma desde la puerta del restaurante mientras observa a Ryoga. Saca una flecha, apunta y la tira en dirección al joven Hibiki, pero éste se agacha ajuntar una moneda de cinco yenes y la flecha le pega a Ukyo en… la parte trasera del cuerpo.

-¡Ay!-grita tirando las espátulas- ¡¿Quién fue?!

-Yo lo encontraré… -dice Ryoga furioso y dispuesto a matar al hentai- ¡Fuiste tú!-grita al visualizar la cabeza de Ranma desde la puerta.

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡¿Quién eres?!-pregunta Ryoga.

-¿Qué? No… no sabes quien soy…-dice Ranma sorprendido- "pero claro… con los pelos rubios y este… estúpido disfraz no me reconoce…"

-¡Te mataré! Hijo de puta… pervertido…-grita Ryoga embistiendo hacia la rubia cabeza de Ranma, pero este lo esquiva y sale corriendo.

-¡Espera a que te alcance!

-¡No! Está bien…-dice Ukyo tomando a Ryoga del brazo.

-Pero Ukyo…

-No pasa nada… conozco a demasiados pervertidos… ven, vamos a comer…-dice ella abrazándose al brazo del joven aún más.

-Bueno…

-Sabes… fuiste muy valiente…-dice ella mientras lo guía nuevamente al interior del restaurante.

-¿En serio?-dice él más rojo que nunca.

-Si…-dice ella mientras su voz se pierde a través del portal del Ucchan's.

-Ah… ah… ah…-respira Ranma dificultosamente mientras se apoya en una pared- será mejor que… pase a lo… siguiente-dice tomando la lista y encuentra en ella dos nombres más- aquí están… Nabiki Tendo-Tatewaki Kuno… esto va a ser difícil… peor que con Ucchan y Ryoga no me puede ir…-dice guardando la lista dentro de su manga.

Camina por la ciudad para llegar rápidamente a la casa de Kuno, donde se suponía que a esta hora, Nabiki le vendía sus fotos. Lamentablemente el destino parece no estar de su parte hoy, la ancianita de cara arrugada que siempre le tira agua ha decidido no romper la racha y termina convirtiéndolo en Ranma-chan.

-¡Vieja chota! ¡¿Por qué no tenés más cuidado?! ¡Siempre me mojás!-grita Ranma-chan arremangándose, pero recuerda las palabras de cupido, nada de peleas.

-¿Qué dijiste jovencita?-pregunta la anciana acercando la oreja.

-Nada anciana… ya me voy…-dice retirándose, pero sabría que ahora habría dificultades- diablos… cuando estoy así Kuno no puede dejarme en paz o tomarme en serio…-dice aireando un poco la túnica para que se seque más rápido, pero la vergüenza es total, ya que ahora la tela se ha vuelto traslucida- ah no… así no voy a lo de Kuno…-dice Ranma-chan completamente roja cuando escucha un grito.

-¡Chica rubia! ¡Morir!-grita la amazona mientras desciende desde las alturas con la intención de aplastarla, pero Ranma la esquiva.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de molestar!

-Basta tú… Shampoo querer saber en dónde estar airen… Shampoo ver, airen estar y luego no estar…ese viejo de pañal tal vez tener algo que ver… tú tener misma ropa, mismas alas… misma cara de tonta…-dice ella con ojitos dulces.

-Déjame en paz ¿Acaso no sabes que día es hoy? ¡Loca! Además… ¿A quién le dices tonta?-pregunta Ranma-chan enojada.

-Yo no loca… Shampoo saber que día ser… ser día que finalmente airen ser mío… ahora, deja de hablar y traer airen…

-Yo no he visto a tu airen…-dice Ranma-chan rubia con recelo.

-Entonces…si verlo, arrojarle agua de tetera…-dice Shampoo mostrándole una tetera y arrojándosela en las manos.

-No la quiero…-dice Ranma-chan tirándola al piso.

-¿Por qué hacer eso? Tú ser mala… no querer que airen ser mío…

-No tengo porqué hacerte caso… no te conozco, además estoy segura de que él preferiría estar en cualquier lugar del mundo antes que desperdiciar el día más romántico del año contigo.… -dice Ranma sacándole la lengua y huyendo de allí. Pero después de unas cuadras se detiene, siente algo en la manga. Busca y al encontrar la lista, ve unos nombres que antes no estaban.

-"Shampoo-Mousse"… Dios… ¡¿Qué te hice?! ¿Me odias verdad?-exclama Ranma mirando el cielo resignado-bueno… si no queda otra… maldito viejo… en cuanto termine este horrible día… lo mato…¡Viejo de mierda…!-dice la joven dando la vuelta y regresando al Nekohanten.

Al llegar encuentra a Shampoo atendiendo las mesas, a Cologne en la caja, como siempre y a Mousse llorando por los rincones.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese ahora?-murmura Ranma-chan rubia- tal vez pueda hacerle el favor…-dice tomando una de sus flechas, pero la flecha termina en la espalda de una hermosa joven que comía tranquilamente en el restaurante, la señorita Hinako. Ésta ve a Mousse y se enamora de él.

-¡Diablos!-murmura Ranma-chan huyendo del lugar- Eros me va a matar…

-Disculpa…-dice Hinako mirando tiernamente a Mousse.

-¿Si?

-Tú…. ¿Te llamas Mousse, no?

La amazona que había mirado la situación, se acerca un poco, disimulando barrer para escuchar mejor.

-Yo… no quiero ser atrevida… pero…-dice la joven sonrojándose- pero me gustas…-dice contoneando su cuerpo a manera de resaltar su escultural cuerpo.

-Eeeee...-balbucea Mousse completamente rojo, mientras que Shampoo también está roja, pero de ira.

-Bésame…-dice Hinako acercando su rostro al del joven, que había quedado paralizado.

Pero antes de que Hinako pudiera besar a Mousse, es separada de éste por la sorpresiva intervención de Shampoo.

-¡Dejar Mousse!-grita Shampoo tomando sus bombines.

-¿Eh? Vete de aquí… Este lindo es mío… -dice acariciando el rostro de Mousse que no puede creer que dos mujeres se estén peleando por él.

-Chico ganso no ser tuyo…-dice Shampoo arremetiendo contra ella- ¡Ser mío!

Hinako esquiva el ataque de la amazona con gracia, haciéndola enfurecer aún más.

-Nieta… vayan afuera… van a destruir el restaurante…-dice Cologne desde el mostrador.

-Si bisabuela…-dice Shampoo corriendo hacia el exterior- chica rápida morir…-dice tomando posición de combate.

-No si tengo esto…-dice sacando su moneda de cinco yenes y utilizándola en Shampoo.

-No ganarme con eso… Shampoo ser fuerte…-dice la amazona sosteniéndose de su bombín.

-Ja ja… no puedes detenerme…-dice Hinako absorbiendo su energía- ahora verás…-dice arremetiendo sobre ella.

La amazona la esquiva por muy poco y trata de atacar, pero Hinako la esquiva con facilidad y le pega una patada en la boca del estómago.

-No eres rival para mi…-dice Hinako con superioridad- ahora te acabaré…-dice ella lista para acertar el golpe final cuando ve a Mousse enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué haces mi amor? Sal de ahí… mientras más pronto acabe con ella… más pronto estaremos juntos….-dice Hinako mirando amorosamente a Mousse.

-No… yo… yo amo a Shampoo… a mi querida Shampoo…-dice Mousse abriendo sus manos para proteger a la amazona que estaba en el suelo.

-Mousse… no…-dice Shampoo desde lo bajo.

-No te preocupes mi, querida Shampoo… yo te protegeré…

-Mi amor… No puedes hacerme esto…-dice Hinako llorando- la mataré… así tú serás mío…-dice tratando de atacar a Shampoo por sobre Mousse, pero éste salta y en el aire, utiliza la presión de puntos sobre el cuerpo para volver a Hinako a su estado infantil.

-¡Hentai!-grita Hinako-chan en su forma infantil, totalmente sonrojada- no puedo creer que me tocaras… ya no te quiero… -dice la niña huyendo del lugar completamente sonrojada.

-Querida Shampoo… ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunta Mousse agachándose para verla. Pero recibe una cachetada.

-Eso por tocar mujer loca…-dice mirándolo con enojo.

-Pero… pero…

-Y esto…-dice ella cambiando su expresión- es por ser tan valiente…-dice ella besándolo en los labios con ternura.

-Bueno… en algún momento tendría que pasar... -dice Cologne mirando desde la puerta del restaurante.

-Diablos…-murmura Ranma-chan mientras camina por las calles- hago todo mal… espero que con Kuno y Nabiki me vaya mejor…-dice cuando llega a la mansión de los Kuno.

Al entrar al jardín, encuentra a Kodachi dándole de comer a Midorigame, por lo que pasa sigilosamente, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era una pelea con esa loca de remate.

Llega a la mansión y encuentra a Nabiki mostrándole un catálogo de fotos de ella y de Akane, cada una con un precio especial, mientras más comprometida, mejor.

-Bien… ¿Cuál te gusta?-pregunta Nabiki con orgullo.

-Me gustan todas pero…-murmura Kuno un poco decaído.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es solo que… bueno, hace mucho que compro sus fotos… pero yo quiero una novia de verdad…

-"No puedo creerlo… Kuno madurando"-piensa Ranma-chan sorprendida.

-Creo que te entiendo… es decir… ya vamos a terminar la secundaria…debemos pensar más seriamente…-dice Nabiki con la mirada perdida.

Ambos bajan la mirada, porque aunque costara entenderlo, Nabiki no pensaba en dinero y Kuno no era un idiota.

-No sé si deba…-dice Ranma mirando a la pareja cuando siente algo en la manga- oh no… ¿Ahora qué?-dice mirando la lista. En ella encuentra los nombres de Nabiki y Kuno brillando-debe ser una señal… ahora o nunca…-dice tomando una flecha y apuntando. Lanza la flecha e increíblemente, ésta da en el blanco. En medio de la espalda de Kuno.

-Bien…-festeja Ranma en voz baja-mejor me voy…-dice ella retirándose silenciosamente.

Inmediatamente luego de salir Ranma-chan, Kuno comienza a hablar.

-Nabiki…

-¿Si?

-Dime… crees… ¿Qué tenemos algún futuro…juntos?-dice él mirándola seriamente. No con su usual dramatismo ni con su cara de idiota, sino con sinceridad.

-Kuno…-reacciona Nabiki totalmente sonrojada- y… puede ser…-dice ella desviando la mirada.

-¿Quieres comer algo…?-pregunta tímidamente-Aunque no lo creas… cocino muy bien…

-Ok… pero ¿Qué hago con esto?-dice tomando el álbum de fotos.

-Mira esto…-dice Kuno tomando el álbum con una mano y la mano de ella con la otra. Comienza a caminar hacia el jardín y allí encuentra a su hermana.

-Oye… ¿Midorigame come de todo no?

-Hummmm… si, casi…-dice Kodachi sin darle la menor importancia.

-¡Midorigame! ¡Toma!-grita Kuno arrojando el álbum al estanque. El cocodrilo sale rápidamente y se lo traga.

-¿Qué era eso?-pregunta Kodachi.

-Algo sin importancia…-dice Kuno mientras Nabiki no puede creer lo que ha visto- ¿Vamos a comer ahora?

-Si… claro que si…-dice la joven Tendo sonriéndole.

-Bueno… ya terminé con la lista… aunque lo hice casi todo mal…-dice Ranma-chan cansada.

Toma un desvío para llegar al dojo a descansar y atraviesa una zona de edificios departamentales. Camina por allí, cuando una señora del tercer piso, toma una palangana con agua tibia que había usado para lavar y la arroja sin darle importancia a la joven que por allí pasaba.

-Ay… -grita al recibir el chapuzón- bueno… al menos ya soy hombre…-dice mirando que nuevamente está empapado de pies a cabeza- me voy…

Al llegar al dojo, queda sorprendido al ver que, a pesar de ser el día de San Valentín ninguna de sus "prometidas" está en la entrada esperándole. En cambio, hay una multitud de muchachos esperando a Akane.

-¡Hey…! ¡Ahí está Saotome!-grita uno de ellos al verlo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo me reconoció?-dice Ranma-kun- no puede ser… a menos que...-dice antes de arrancarse un mechón de pelo y descubrir que es morocho-volvió mi color natural.

-¡Miren que ridículo está…!-dice uno de ellos y los demás estallan en risas.

-Diablos…

-¿Qué está pasando?-dice Akane quien había escuchado el alboroto desde dentro de la casa-¡¿Ranma?! ¿Qué te pasó?-pregunta preocupada al verlo mojado y agotado.

-Nada… solo… estoy cansado…-dice sonrojándose al ver la preocupación de ella.

-¡Akane! ¡Te hemos traído chocolates!-gritan los muchachos, pero Akane los ignora.

-Vamos adentro…-dice tomando a Ranma por el brazo- necesitas un baño y una siesta…

-Gracias Akane…-dice él siguiéndola.

-Supongo que no te enteraste de las novedades…-dice ella conduciéndolo hacia la casa.

-No, ¿Qué pasó?

-Atraparon a un dulce ancianito que se había escapado de un geriátrico… decían que estaba un poco senil… decía ser cupido… o a veces Eros… ¿Qué loco no?

-Pero…pero…-murmura Ranma sacando la lista de su manga y descubre que está en blanco.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunta Akane al ver su cara.

-Eeeee… nada importante… "viejo de mierda… encima estaba loco… todo ese esfuerzo al pedo…"-piensa Ranma antes de ver a Akane que se abraza a su brazo-"…bueno, no tan al pedo…"-piensa por última vez, mientras arroja la famosa lista, sin darse cuenta que ahora aparecían dos nombres más, pero ya tachados.

**_Ranma Saotome-Akane Tendo_**

**Fin**

**Ok… espero les haya gustado este pequeño fanfic del día de San Valentín… a mí me gustó mucho y eso que se me ocurrió de golpe.**

**Dejen Reviews pleeeaseee, son el alimento de todo escritor**

**SakuraHimeZoey/Hana-Hime**


End file.
